bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ShogunyanMasterOFishCom/My Moon Bear Quests
First Questline: 1.MoonFlower Obtaining:Well,Well,Well A fellow beekeeper has came up to me. You need help with something Oh you want my Glorious Lunar Bee.Well Do My 20 quests and ill consider it.. Collect 250 White Pollen And 750 Pollen. During: Lunar Bee is a price to pay for, anyway Collect 250 White pollen And 750 Pollen. Completing:I might consider you Of Lunar Bee,19 More quests till Lunar Bee is Yours. Rewards:500 Honey,1 Ticket 2. Alien Arrival Obtaining:Im sending you On a mission to Dupiter, The land of duplicate bees, Well for now ill send you to some Fields with bugs in? Collect 500 pollen from the Blue Flower Field, Mushroom Field And Clover Field And Defeat 3 Ladybugs And 3 Rhino Beetles. During:Have you heard of a spider? To powerful for you so Collect 500 pollen from the Blue Flower Field,Mushroom Field And Clover Field And Defeat 3 Ladybugs And 3 Rhino Beetles. Completing:How was it? Panda Bear would have done that easily Anyway 18 more quests till Lunar Bee is Yours. Rewards:1000 Honey 1 Ticket 1 Stinger 3.Blue Moon Obtaining:Were going up the Mountain Now, The 5 Bee zone,Dont BEE scared its ok with the luck of this BLUE MOON.A blue moon give 1.75 more blue pollen and 10% more Damage to Rhino Beetles And 5% More Damage To Mantis And finally More Bond from Blueberries,Ill give it to you after this quest.Collect 2,500 Blue pollen,Collect 5 Blueberry tokens,Collect 3 Moon Charms and Kill 1 Spider. During:The Blue Moon is from Pluto, No wonder the amulet is small,Collect 2,500 Blue pollen,Collect 5 Blueberry tokens,Collect 3 Moon Charms and Kill 1 Spider. Completing:Like I Promised here it is *Player Obtains Blue Moon Amulet* Anyway 17 more quests till Lunar Bee is Yours. Rewards:1,750 Honey *Blue Moon Amulet* 3 Tickets 5 Blueberries 4. Mooneighti Pollenaignse Obtaining: Has Mother Bear Told You about treats Most likely yes,Fun fact here, Lunar Bee is the only Bee who Gets double Bond from Moon Charms, Anyway Collect 750 Pollen from The Sunflower Field,Dandelion Field,Spider Field,Strawberry field and Finally Bamboo Field and Feed 5 Moon Charms To your Bees. During: The science behind Lunar Bee is unknown the only Reasonable Explanation Is That a comet Hit a Diamond Bee, Anyway Collect 750 Pollen from the Sunflower Field,Dandelion Field,Spider Field,Strawberry Field And Finally Bamboo Field and Feed 5 Moon Charms to Your Bees Completing:Well done Your a Fifth Of The way through, Not all quests Will be Easy Like this But incase You cant Get Lunar Bee, in 11 quests I will give you a Star Jelly Seems Reasonable Right?Anyway 16 More quests Till Lunar Bee is Yours. Rewards:2,500 Honey 3 Field Dice 5 Treats 5.Honey Horizon Obtaining;The next thing we will look at is Honey Tokens ,They drop from Mobs and From Honeystorms so shall we begin your Quest, Collect 25 Honey Tokens,Collect 5,000 Pollen And Feed 15 Treats To Your Bees. During:The Bees That would Help are Honey Bee and Diamond Bee,Collect 25 Honey Tokens,Collect 5,000 Pollen And Feed 15 Treats To Your Bees. Completing:Nice Job ,If You Havent Guessed The Next Quest Is Red Themed.Anyway 15 More Quests Till Lunar Bee is Yours. Rewards:3,750 Honey 5 Treats 3 Tickets 6.Reddy Berry Mars Obtaining:Right Then Just like Blue Moon Ill Give You One For Red It will Give 1.75 More Red Pollen,10% More Damadge To Ladybugs And 5% More damage to Scorpions And Finally 10% More Bond from Strawberries.Anyway Your Quest Is to Collect 10,000 Red Pollen, 5,000 Pollen From The Stawberry Field,2,500 Pollen From The Mushroom Field,1,000 Red Pollen From The Clover Field,Collect 10 Strawberry Tokens And Collect 5 Moon Charms. During:Scorpions Are a Mob In The 15 Bee Zone,We will Learn About Them Later, Anyway Collect 10,000 Red Pollen Collect 5,000 Pollen From The Strawberry Field,2,500 From The Mushroom Field,1,000 Red Pollen From The Clover Field,Collect 10 Strawberry Tokens And Collect 5 Moon Charms. Completing:You Probaly Get The Drill Now Here Is Your Reddy Berry Mars Amulet *Player Obtains Reddy Berry Mars Amulet* And 14 More Quests till Lunar Bee is Yours. Rewards: 5,000 Honey *Reddy Berry Mars Amulet* 3 Tickets 5 Strawberries 7.Focus Frenzy Obtaining:Right Now we Will LOOK into The bees stats(But still The Stars)The Bees With Focus Are Music Bee,Commander Bee And Looker Bee, Focus Increases Your Critical Chance For A Period Of Time, Why Dont We FOCUS on It a little Bit More.Collect 25 Focus Tokens,Collect 15,000 White Pollen,Defeat 5 Ladybugs And 5 Rhino Beetles. *Player Obtains Looker Bee Jelly* During:Well Looker Bees Are The Worst Out Of The Bunch But Are Still GOOd Why did You think I gave You That Jelly,Anyway Collect 25 Focus Tokens,Collect 15,000 White Pollen And Defeat 5 Ladybugs And 5 Rhino Beetles. Completing:Wasnt Too Hard I dont Think Anyway 13 More Quests And Lunar Bee Is Yours. Rewards:7,500 Honey 1 Royal Jelly 3 Tickets. 8.Sticky And Slimy Obtaining:Sticky And Slimy, Gooey and Ooey, The Next Mission Is About Goo...Have You Ever Noticed That The Spider Field Has Spider Webs That Dont Slow You Down When You Walk In Them Lets Test That Aswell,Collect 15,000 Pollen From The Spider Field,Collect 5,000 Goo And Defeat 3 Spiders. *Player Obtains 25 Gumdrops* During:The Spiders Are Mainly Scared Of You,Sad But Good?Anyway Collect 15,000 Pollen From The Spider Field,Collect 5,000 Goo And Defeat 3 Spiders. Completing:Nearly Half Way,Next Quest Will Give You a Widows Web Amulet Yep Thats a White One.Anyway 12 More Quests Till Lunar Bee Is Yours. Rewards:10,000 Honey 10 Gumdrops 3 Tickets 1 Enzymes 9.Widows Web Round Up Obtaining:Your Going To head Straight into This,Collect 35,000 White Pollen,Collect 10,000 Pollen from the Dandelion Field,Collect 10,000 Pollen from the Sunflower Field, Collect 2,500 White Pollen From The Blue Flower Field And Collect 5,000 White Pollen From The Strawberry Field. During:(Moon Bear Is Making Your Amulet,Come back later when Your done) Completing;Anyways Here is Your Amulet *Player Obtains Widows Web Amulet* Anyway 11 More Quests Till Lunar Bee Is Yours Rewards:17,750 Honey *Widows Web Amulet* 5 Tickets 10.Boost Bonanza Obtaining:Well We Are Going Up The Mountain Again To The 10 Bee Zone This Time IM gonna Need You To...Collect 30,000 Pollen From The Pineapple Field,Collect 25 Red Boost Tokens,Collect 25 Blue Boost Tokens ,Collect 100 Boost Tokens Chop Chop Oh And Here Take These. *Player Obtains a Rad Bee Jelly And a Cool Bee Jelly* During:Am I turning Into Sun Bear? I Hope Not Anyway Your Quest is In Your Log. Completing;Halfway,But Its Going To Be WAY HARDER,Anyway 10 More Quests Until Lunar Bee Is Yours. Rewards 25,000 Honey 5 Pineapples 1 Ticket 11.Colourful Conquest Obtaining:Must I say More The Title Gives it Away,Collect 30,000 Red Pollen,Collect 30,000 Blue Pollen,Collect 5,000 Goo from Red Flowers And Collect 5,000 Goo From Blue Flowers During:ZzZzZzZzZzZ(Moon Bear is Sleeping come back when Your Done) Completing:This Next One Is Harder Then it Looks.Anyway 9 More quests till Lunar Bee Is Yours. Rewards:40,000 Honey 1 Blue Extract 1 Red Extract 10 Gumdrops 1 Ticket 12.Bombs Away Obtaining:The Glory Of The Bees Is Truly Spectacular,But what happens when war happens,Thats What Youll Be Showing Me,Collect 100,000 Pollen,Collect 75 Bomb Tokens,Use The Slingshot 3 Times. *Player Obtains Bomber Bee Jelly* During:To Use The slingshot,You will Need 8 Types of Bees ,Anyway Collect 100,000 Pollen,Collect 75 Bomb Tokens And Use the Slingshot 3 Times. Completing:Nice work,That Star Jelly is approaching Only 3 MORE QUESTS and 8 quests Till Lunar Bee is Yours. Rewards: 75,000 Honey 5 Tickets 1 Royal Jelly 13.The Rush Begins Obtaining:With The Journey Starting to end And The fact That I have to Leave soon,Means That Your chance To Get My Lunar Bee Might Be Ruined.Lets speed this thing Up,Collect 150,000 White Pollen,Collect 25,000 White Pollen From The Clover Field,Collect 50 Haste Tokens,Defeat 5 Spiders. *Player Obtains Hasty Bee Jelly* During:*Moon Bear's Busy Come Back Later When Your Done* Completing:Your Inner Lunar Bee Is Showing,Only 2 More quests Till You Get Your Star Jelly And 7 More quests Till Lunar Bee is Yours. Rewards:100,000 Honey 3 Tickets 1 Oil 14.The Magic Of Beesmas Obtaining:Even Though It Might Not be Beesmas Now. its still Magical,Collect 100,000 Red Pollen,Collect 100,000 Pollen from The Pine Tree Field(15 Bee Zone),Collect 10 Tokens From Fireflies And Collect 25 Sparkle Tokens. During;Im SlEePy,JuSt Go BeAt YoUr QuEsT... Completing:Sorry about that I was Making Your Star Jelly Anyway Your Star Jelly Is in your Next Quest,And 6 More Quests Till Lunar Bee is Yours. Rewards:150,000 Honey 25 Blueberries 25 Strawberries 1 Glitter 15.STARry Night Obtaining:Here Goes Nothing,Collect 500,000 Pollen,Collect 25,000 Goo,Collect 25 Tokens From Fireflies,Collect 350 Ability Tokens And use 5 Royal Jelly. During:zZzZzzZzzZzZzZzZZZZzZzZzzZ Completing: Jolly Good Show,And Here Is Your Star Jelly.Congrats.... Rewards:250,000 Honey 50 Gumdrops 5 Tickets 1 Star jelly Second Questline: 16.Leapping Lunatics Obtaining;Have You Heard About The Ant Challenge Please Check That Out,Collect 1,000,000 White Pollen,Defeat 10 Scorpions,Defeat 15 Mantis And Defeat 25 Flying Ants. *Player Obtains Rage Bee Jelly* During;If You Didnt know Youll Need 20 Bees for This. Completing:How Was it,Not To Hard? Rewards:500,000 Honey 3 Stingers 1 Ticket 17.Halloween Horror Obtaining:Halloween is My Favourite Time Of Year!Is it Yours?You collect Sweet Treats,Eat Pumpkins and have Costumes. Collect 1,250,000 Red Pollen,Collect 500,000 Polllen from the Pumpkin Patch,Collect 250,000 Pollen from The Spider Field,Collect 125,000 Pollen From The Mushroom Field,Collect 10 Moon Charm Tokens, And Craft 1 Moon Amulet. During:Haunted Houses are SUPER DUPER SWEET. Completing:Righty O Let Move On ONLY 3 MORE QUESTS TILL LUNAR BEE IS YOURS. Rewards:750,000 Honey 10 Moon Charms 5 Tickets 1 Field Dice 18.Chew That Blue Obtaining:Right then Collect 2,500,000 Blue Pollen,Collect 25 Blueberry Tokens ,Defeat 20 Rhino Beetles,Use The Blue Cannon 10 Times,And use 1 Blue extract. During:Chew That Blue Or youll wont make it Through. Completing:Right Then With that Star Jelly You Got A Gifted Bee Right?Anyway 2 More Quests till Lunar Bee is yours. Rewards:1,250,000 Honey 1 Blueberry 5 Tickets 19.Frantic Farming: Obtaining:If You can read the name,Your in For a Wild Ride,Collect 2,500,000 Pollen from the Mountain Top field,Collect 1,000,000 Pollen from the Stump Field And Collect 750,000 Pollen From The Clover Field. During:Frantic as this could be. Completing:ONLY 1 MORE QUEST TILL LUNAR BEE IS YOURS Rewards: 2,500,000 Honey 3 Field Dice 1 Stinger 3 Tickets 20.ThE EnD? Obtaining:Our journey is About To end,Collect 10,000,000 White Pollen,Collect 50 Moon Charm Tokens,Craft 1 Moon Amulet,Defeat 1 King Beetle And Defeat 3 Werewolves. During:CHOP CHOP! Completing:Well Like I Promised Here You Go! Rewards: 5,000,000 Honey 1 Diamond Egg 75 Moon Charms Third Questline: 21:Lunar Bee Workshop 1 Obtaining:How is that Diamond Egg Going,YOU BAFOON OF COURSE I WOULDNT GIVE A EVENT BEE THAT EASILY.Collect 20,000,000 Pollen,Collect 5,000,000 Red Pollen,Collect 5,000,000 Blue Pollen And Craft 15 Ingriedients with the Blender. During:WELL IM SORRY I GAVE YOU A DIAMOND EGG. Completing:For real Ill Give You a Lunar Bee In 4 Quests. Rewards:10,000,000 Honey 10 Moon Charms 3 Tickets 22.Lunar Bee Workshop 2 Obtaining:The GOOd Olden Aphids arent a Threat. Are they?THEY ARE NOW,Collect 15,000,000 Goo,Defeat 5 Aphids,Collect 50 Tokens From Aphids and Craft 20 Ingriedients With The Blender. During:Hahahahahahahhahaha Ive gone BAD just like Gummy Bear,WOULDNT HE BEE PROUD. Completing:*Moon Bear gives you the Death stare and looks puzzzled*You beat THIS?Well Then You Are Worthy Of a Lunar Bee.... Rewards:15,000,000 Honey 15 Tickets 25 Gumdrops 23.Lunar Bee Workshop 3 Obtaining:Im not all That Bad,I give Jelly to.......BLACK BEAR,HAH,SEE EVIL,Collect 10,000,000 White Pollen From The Clover Field,Collect 777 Honey Tokens,Collect 777 Ability Tokens,Collect 77 Blueberry Tokens And Craft 7 Ingriedients with the Blender. During:A Little Easy One For Ya. Completing:Hurry up with These next Quests,YOu dont HAVE long..... Rewards:25,000,000 Honey 1 Bucko Bee Jelly 3 Tickets 24.Lunar Bee Workshop 4 Obtaining:HE HE take this... 100,000,000 Pollen,Collect 1000 Red Boost Tokens,Collect 1,000 Blue Boost Tokens,Defeat 15 Spiders,Defeat 150 Ants And Craft 25 Ingriedients With The Blender. During:Red And Blue,Which is yOur Absoulte FAV mine is Colourless,SEE I BREAK RULES! Completing:Yikes,No One Has Made iT tHis Far In my quests..........fine...I give you 50 Tickets in The Next Quests Aswell. Rewards:75,000,000 Honey 3 Ant Pass 5 Stingers 25.Lunar Bee Workshop 5 Obtaining:Here it is....Collect 500,000,000 Pollen,Collect 100,000,000 Red Pollen,Collect 100,000,000 Blue Pollen,Collect 100,000,000 White Pollen,Craft 3 Moon Amulets,Craft 50 Ingrideients With The blender,And Defeat 5 King Beetles And 1 Tunnel Bear. During;Told You it wasnt Easy! Completing:...Fare well Beekeeper..... Rewards;150,000,000 Honey 1 Lunar Bee Egg 50 Tickets Trivia:Moon Bear Gives A total of 119 Tickets MORE SOON Category:Blog posts